


Not forever, but I still love you

by Lilwoofs



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 13 meets rose, Alternative Universe Travel, F/F, Petes World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilwoofs/pseuds/Lilwoofs
Summary: When the doctor gets stuck in an alternate universe with her fam she knows exactly which one she’s in when she opens the door.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 10





	Not forever, but I still love you

The doctor sat in her tardis, thinking for a little bit.

Soon the doors of her tardis opened and her fan walked in, they greeted her, and she greeted back.

She was just finishing up a button on her control panel that broke in the last Adventure they had.

The doctor soon finished.

The doctor looked back at her tardis team with a smile.

Yaz, Ryan, and graham looked back at her. 

“So where too?” Ryan finally spoke. “Or when to I guess” he then added. 

“You know I was thinking” the doctor started.

“Of what?” Yaz asked. 

“Thinking? Good or bad?” Ryan then asked.

“Good, definitely a good idea don’t worry!” The doctor said, not sure if she was actually convincing the others, but it was a good idea.

“I was thinking maybe you can pick the place to go” the doctor then said. “It could be fun” she added.

“Okay!” They all smiles a bit.

“Glad you all think that! So..” she started “Past or future?” She asked.

After a little bit of deciding they said “future” 

“How far in the future?” The doctor asked.

They soon picked “maybe 1 million years” 

“And on this planet or a different one?”

“..different” 

“Okay” the doctor said “I think I got the perfect place!” She smiled and flipped the switch on the tardis.

The tardis made a noise.

“What?” The doctor asked to no one.

Everything was still.

“Is it all right doc?” Graham asked. 

“Uhh” the doctor moved around looking at al the different buttons “I think you might want to hold on” 

Suddenly the tardis shook, making weird noises that definitely weren’t the time vortex.

“ déjà vu” the doctor mumbled “Jeez I thought I had fixed that” she said looking at around the tardis, where all the lights where out.

“Fixed what??” Yaz asked.

“What happened?” Ryan asked.

“Alternative universe” the doctor said. 

“Wait.. like a universe, that’s not ours but are like ours? Those actually exist?” Ryan asked. 

“Yep, although we aren’t supposed to travel through them, it might be best to stay inside, try to see if we can fix the tardis” the doctor explained. “But on the other hand...” the doctor mumbled “I guess it couldn’t hurt to take a little look outside, what do you think?” She asked looking back at her gang.

“An alternative universe, yeah let’s look around!” Ryan said.

“Sure, I don’t see why not doc” graham smiled.

“I’ll do what you think is best” Yaz said.

“So our we go” the doctor said approaching the doors.

“Yeah” everyone agreed.

The doctor then opened the door with a smile.

The doctor then immediately closed the door. Looking shocked.

“Uh.. what happened doc” graham asked.

The look on the doctor face was one they have barely see on her before. It was hard to make out the emotion. 

“You all might want to stay inside for just right now” the doctor mumbled, loud enough so they could hear. 

The team nodded, not really sure what had just happened, they where on an alternate universe, who could say.

The doctor opened the door and walked out.

As the doctor walked out she saw the face. She didn’t leave, of course she didn’t.

“Hello” the face said. 

“Hello rose” the doctor replied, she knew what alternative universe she was in.

“Doctor?” Rose asked. “Are you the doctor”

The doctor then hugged rose “yes, I’m the doctor” she said.

“You regenerated” rose pointed out, hugged back.

“Do you like it?” She asked.

Rose nodded “yeah, I really do” she hugged tighter “I missed you” 

“I missed you to rose” the doctor said. “I’ve missed you so much” she said again.

They soon both started to laugh.

“So, how’d you end up here?” Rose then asked.

“Malfunction, again, odd isn’t it, thought I fixed it’ll doctor said.

“Yeah” Rose nodded “we haven’t Noticed anything out of the ordinary, so I don’t quite think the world is in danger, but I heard the noise as I was walking and I.. couldn’t help but check it out” Rose smiled.

“I’m glad you did” the doctor said. 

They soon separated from the hug.

“Uh” the doctor said “there’s people inside, would you like to meet them?” The doctor then asked, pointing to the tardis.

“Yeah!” Rose nodded.

The doctor then opened up the tardis door for Rose.

Rose walked in.

“Woah” she said “you’ve redecorated” she pointed out.

“Oh yeah!! I have, haven’t I” the doctor said.

The team looked over.

“Okay everyone” the doctor then went up to them and said. “This is Rose, someone I used to travel with, actually I used to travel with her and captain Jack” the doctor then said.

“Oh” Rose said “have you met with jack recently?” She asked.

The doctor nodded. “So rose, this is Yaz, Ryan and Graham!” The doctor then introduced.

“Hello!!” Rose had greeted. 

They all had greeted her back.

Her fam and Rose seemed to get along well after that, they didn’t talk to much, but it always seemed like a nice conversation, it was mostly just ‘what was the doctor like with you?’ Or “what are your interest’ And other questions.

The doctor loved that her new friends and Rose where getting along. 

———  
Later in the day rose and the doctor where hanging out together, alone. 

“Rose, I have really missed you” the doctor then said to her, she knew she had already said that, but she meant it. 

Rose paused “How long has it been sense you’ve seen me?” Rose then asked.

“A few 1000 years” the doctor said “what about you?” She asked.

“1000 years?” Rose asked.

“Uhh yeah” the doctor said.

“Thank you for not forgetting me” Rose then said.

“Rose! I will never forget you” the doctor argued.

“I know, it’s only been about 5 years for me, but it’s been forever for you, I’m just glad that you remembered” Rose tries to explain.

“For as long as I live I will always remember you Rose, I love you” the doctor then said. 

“I love you to doctor” Rose smiled “I’ll never forget you either!” She said. 

The doctor smiled back.

———

They both knew that the doctor would have to leave, and Rose would have to stay in the different universe. 

That they had to leave each other once again, but that could wait.

They may not be together until the end, but they will still love eachother always.


End file.
